brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Gyradoes/Pokemon Problems
It ws 2020, two years after pokemon brick bronze offically stopped being updated and is mostly now an ignored game. Lando made some bad decisions and evryone in the pbb crew left him except tbradm. Lando was as usual feeling sad as had now spent all his money away on useless stuff and really wanted a good idea. He was trying to think of a way to put pokemon in real life. HE asked tbradm is there was any way and he simply laughed and said "Unless you put all the data on the flashdrive into a old computer and its data drive being too small would make the pokemon come out but yeah right lol." But lando felt that may actually work and begged tbradm to do it for him. Tbradm felt he might as well amuse lando and did it for him. But then the the exact results ACTUALLY happned tons of pokemon came. But none were friendly and tbradm and lando ran out of the house just about when a Charizard was using flamethrower. The house did not make it. Lando then said "Okay lets sell these pokemon for money now." But tbradm then pointed out they dont even own the pokemon and right now they could face jail time for this. Lando cursed and said "Lets just catch em all." But tbradm said that they have no pokeballs and right now they best they can do is survive. But then they found a Bastiloden who is actually very friendly and soon they kind of became their trainer. Then they came face to face to their first pokemon, a Gyarados. Lando had always hated that pokemon feeling it was too violent. He quickly used a rock type move on it and got rid of it. Then lando overcome by the victory did not see the Hitmonlee, running directly towards the Bastiloden.It just like that fainted and it then started heading right towards lando. He dodged right in time and the Hitmonlee ran right into a Skamory who was flying right down. Trbradm the said " Im going to have to mkae some pokeballs so we can make a team of pokemon and faint them all" Lando agreed this was the only solution and he a tbradm did the same flash drive thing for pokeballs. Soon they had them and head out to capture them all. They first found a Gengar who they narrowly dodged a shadow ball from. Lando then grabbed a pokeball from the bag and smshed it on the Gengar. It stayed. Lando then went after some more pokemon and soon had all 18 types of pokemons and was ready to fight. Then they got aa call from the government saying they did not know how to solve this and they were the only ones as there were no other flashdrives or pokeballs. Lando regretted not getting the flashdrive from the house. It was most probably destroyed by now. So lando went and to go battle an Arcanine they had found.But what he did not see was a Vocanion using lava plume right next to lando. Lando quickly dodged, but the pokeballs carrying the pokemon and the empty ones fell out onto the floor. They were destroyed, the world now had no hope. Category:Blog posts